


Scandal

by scarsgirl



Series: Yes, Mayor Snart [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All Earth-2 relationships are past except Barry/Len, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Sex Tapes, and Carter/Kendra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/pseuds/scarsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is having too much fun to think too hard about the fact that he's sleeping with the Mayor of Central City, at least he is, till it all blows up in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II in the Yes, Mayor Snart series.  
> All kudos and comments are appreciated!

That was Barry’s naked body. That was Barry’s naked body on the television and everyone in the station was looking at it! Well, a strategically pixelated version of it at least. “I don’t think they should be showing this on TV, even if they are in City Hall,” Eddie’s appalled voice carried through the haze of panic clouding Barry’s brain bringing him back to the reality of the situation. He’d been in Chief Rory’s office when Floyd had popped in to tell the Chief that he had to see what the news channels were reporting about the Mayor. 

Iris had seemed somewhat amused when the newscaster warned ‘that the shocking footage they were about to see showed an adult situation that would not be appropriate for the children at home’. Barry had stood there steeling himself as the grainy footage began to play.

Barry had felt both humiliated and (he could admit) a tiny bit relieved when he recognized **his body** as the one Len was was fondling on the screen. You couldn't actually tell who was in the video from the angle it was shot at, until Len's face came into frame as he took Barry into his mouth. Barry deduced from the angle and the situation that the camera had to have been on Len's office desk. Barry hated that someone, and now so many, were seeing such a private moment between him and Len. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach.

Why had he been so stupid? So reckless? Len had said it was a bad idea. That they should wait or find a hotel. But Barry had wanted him so badly that night and Len had been seduced by Barry’s need for him. Barry was so caught up in his own guilt that it took a moment for him to notice Iris’ astonished face looking at him. Iris who was probably the only person in the world, besides Len, who would be able to recognize Barry's body on sight.

Barry’s eyes grew wide as he tried to ignore comments from those around them chiding, ‘Mayor Hoover’ and jokingly suggesting to Barry that the Mayor’s desk would be a DNA goldmine, as he discreetly motioned for Iris to follow him. They didn’t speak as they made their way up the stairs to Barry's lab. Thankfully they didn’t draw much notice as everyone was glued to the stations’ video feeds. Barry looked around the lab quickly, locking the door when he was sure that he and Iris were alone.

“Iris?” Barry didn’t owe her any explanations, but he didn’t want to hurt her either. 

“Barry?” Iris’s voice sounded like she doubted his very existence. “Yes, it’s me, just plain old Barry.” 

Iris seemed to come to her senses at his words, “Of course, Barry. I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just...that was you...with the Mayor?”

“Yeah, it was.” Barry hid his face in his hands and began to pace, “Oh my god, do you think there’s any chance my parents haven’t seen the footage yet? Should I call and tell them not watch it? But if I do and they’ve already seen it then they’ll know!” Barry had to stop and lean against a work table as his chest tightened in panic.

“Barry, calm down!” Iris didn’t sound very calm, which kind of made Barry want to puke. Iris was always so cool and collected and if she was panicking. “Barry, breath! You’re going to pass out.” 

Barry had noticed everything getting a little fuzzy there for a moment. “I have to call Len!” But what could Barry say to him, ‘Sorry about the sex scandal, Mayor. I guess you’ll never want to see me again, huh?’ Barry’s heart sank. What if Len really wouldn't ever want to see him again?

“Barry?” Iris’ voice had gentled. “I know I have no right to ask this, but are the two of you?”

“No, no,” Barry backed away as Iris came close to offer comfort. “It’s not like that. It was just sex.” 

“Oh, okay, well that’s probably good then, right?” Iris said, trying to sound positive.

Barry nodded, unable to speak. Not because it was he was lying, but because in reality it was the truth, just one that Barry had been avoiding by having lots and lots of secret sex with the Mayor of Central City. Well, not lots, they really only got together every other week or so when Len could make the time. But the quality, Barry felt, more than made up for the quantity. 

“Barry, are you sure you’re alright?” Iris had stepped away in deference to his need to space.

“I will be,” He answered trying to give Iris some semblance of a smile. He’d lived through a broken heart once, he could do it again.

Iris gave him a pained grin in return, touching his elbow lightly as she left him to get himself together in private. He was grateful for her understanding and tried to give her a reassuring smile when she turned to him once more before leaving the room. Barry quickly went to the door and locked it behind her. He felt off kilter as he made his way to his office chair and sank into it heavily. Barry sat in the quiet for a while trying to figure out what he should do about the mess he'd just found himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

_Five Months Earlier_

Barry was so excited he was actually tingling. He, and several of the city’s planners and engineers, had been given free reign to explore STAR Labs, so they could scope out the building’s potential as a new prison for the City's metahuman population. Barry had been surprised when he got a call from Kendra asking him to be a part of the exploratory committee, but he had quickly accepted the offer. It was his chance to be a part of something that could leave a real mark on Central City and too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Sure, he’d had his doubts during the committee’s initial meetings when arguments and setbacks threatened to kill the plan before it even got off the ground, but eventually they’d made a little headway and things were starting to look up. Barry looked around the modern marvel Harrison Wells had built, entranced. He knew that the rest of the committee felt the same, but were simply better at hiding their excitement than he was. The sound of footfalls echoing down the hall brought the committee’s attention to their guide today, a Mr. Hewitt, who had been asked by the board of directors to assist the committee in reviewing the facility. 

Mr. Hewitt gave the group a welcoming smile, “Thank you for coming today ladies and gentlemen, we’ll get started as soon as our last tour guests arrive.” The man gestured to some chairs that had obviously been set up for their arrival.

Barry leaned into Bette, “Are we missing someone?” He'd thought the committee was all here. Bette lifted her shoulders, “Maybe someone from STAR Labs?” Bette surveyed the structure as they walked, “You know with a little strategic demolition this place has definite potential, Barry. I think you may be on to something.” Bette said and smiled at him. Barry respected Bette's opinion and was elated by her praise. 

“Sorry, we’re late, you know how traffic in the city can be,” Barry shivered as the smooth sound of Len’s voice surrounded him. He’d heard that voice in his mind every night for weeks whispering in his ear and making his nights restless.

Barry was glad he wasn’t the only surprised face among the crowd. He would have been terribly embarrassed to be the only one regarding the Mayor with such open adulation. “Mayor Snart, what an honor it is to meet you,” Mr. Hewitt said, seeming as star-struck as Barry felt, as the man surged forward to take Len’s hand. Len nodded in deference to their guide as Len introduced his assistants, Kendra and Shawna to Mr. Hewitt in turn.

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to stay for more than the initial tour, but I haven’t been out since STAR Labs was opened and couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” Mr. Hewitt preened under Len's attentions. Barry resolutely ignored the little stab of jealousy through his gut. 

“Oh, of course, Mayor, we’re just so pleased you made the effort to drop by at all,” Mr. Hewitt was on the verge of embarrassing himself in his enthusiasm. 

Len began the process of greeting Barry’s fellow committee members and exchanging a few words with each of them. Barry tried to quell his building anticipation, but he was starting to become impatient as every other committee member received a friendly greeting and handshake. Len was so good at this. Sure the committee was made up of people Len had hand-picked but Barry could tell that each was charmed by Len in one way or another. 

Barry took a deep breath and smiled when Len finally made his way over to him, “Mr. Allen, I hear that you’ve been quite the asset to the team.” Barry shook Len’s hand vigorously, as he spoke, “Thank you, Mayor Snart, it’s an honor to serve.” Len drew his hand back when the handshake started to go on a little too long.

Barry fidgeted with his glasses to hide the slight tremor in his hands as Len gave him a knowing smile. “That reminds me, Mr. Allen, you left some of your note cards at the mansion a few weeks ago. We’ve been meaning to drop them in the post, but Kendra was kind enough to bring them along today.”

Kendra gave Barry the envelope as Len turned to Bette, “Mr. Allen,” Kendra greeted him with a smile that Barry couldn’t help but return despite his confusion. He was certain all his note cards had made it home with him from...Barry paused as he looked into the envelop and saw a hotel key card instead of his note cards. It took Barry a moment to process what he was seeing, but when it all snapped into place he quickly closed the envelope and stuffed it into his pocket.

He hoped he looked like a man who’d just been handed some note cards and not the key to a hotel room, but he wasn’t sure what that guy might look like right now, so he squeaked out a, “Thanks,” then coughed to clear his throat and tried again, “Thank you, Mayor Snart, very thoughtful.”

Barry put on his serious face as the Mayor tipped his head at Barry in acknowledgement, looking as nonplussed as ever, and turned to Mr. Hewitt with a ingratiating smile, “We’ll follow your lead, Sir.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

He probably should have gone home first. “I probably should have gone home first,” Barry said to the man he recognized as Len's head of security as they rode up the private elevator to Len’s room. 

The man gave Barry a look that telegraphed nothing. “Yeah, you think I should have too.” Barry had spent hours in STAR Labs, working with the committee to assess every aspect of the building’s structure and potential. Len had kept to his word and had only stayed for the initial tour of the building, bidding Mr. Hewitt and the committee a good afternoon as he left to attend to other commitments. 

Barry had thrown himself into the committee’s work after Len left, trying not to dwell on the meaning behind the key card. It could only mean one thing, right? Barry leaned toward his elevator companion, “So, did the Mayor want talk about the building inspection or….?” Well, at least Barry got an response that time. He’d never seen an expression that so clearly communicated ‘You’re a dumb ass’ in his life and he’d been Joe West’s son-in-law for 5 years.

The elevator came to a stop and opened into, well, to call it a room would have been an insult, “Whoa, nice,” Barry said to his elevator companion as he stepped out into the ultra-modern room. Being this high up gave him a view of the city that nearly took his breath away. 

“I certainly hope it is with I’m paying for it.” Barry startled as he tore his eyes away from the floor to ceiling windows to follow the sound of Len’s voice. If Barry would have still had any doubts about why he was here, they would have disappeared the moment he saw Len. The man was lounging on a bed wearing only a fluffy white bathrobe and a smile. “Hello, Barry.”

Barry swallowed, like, a lot of spit, “Hello, Mayor,” Barry smiled when Len's eyes noticeably darkened. “I had started to wonder if you were going to take me up my invitation,” Len said as he stood and moved slowly toward Barry, the loosely wrapped robe falling open to reveal that Len was not quite as naked as Barry had suspected or hoped. “Are those Commander Carl boxers?” 

Len paused, raising an eyebrow at Barry before looking down at himself, “Why yes, yes they are, Barry.” Barry would have been mortified if the tables were turned, but Len just looked at him in wry amusement. It made Barry’s stomach clench to see that light in Len's eyes directed at him.

“I so hope that invitation involves one of us taking those boxers off.”

Len slinked, there was no other word to describe the way he was moving, to Barry, “That’s the plan, kid.” Barry was totally on-board with the plan, at least he was till Len’s face changed from seductive to confused, “What is that smell?”

Oh right, he’d been crawling around in vents and mechanical rooms all day. “Oh,” Barry took a step back to give Len some space to breath, “Probably dirt and oil and who knows what else. I was going to go home and change, but I was afraid if I did, I might… I might miss my chance to see you.”

Len smiled at his confession, “Well, I was hoping to be the one to dirty you up, but I’m certainly not opposed to starting with a shower.”

“A shower?” Barry hoped he sounded enthusiastic enough to hide his disappointment. Len’s face dropped, “What’s that look about?”

“Nothing,” Barry forced a smile. Len gave him a patient look.

Darn it! Barry let his shoulders droop, “Don’t make fun, okay?”

“Of course not,” Len seemed offended by the suggestion.

“I know I am probably the only person in the world that feels this way, but, but I hate doing sexy stuff in showers.” Barry gestured broadly. “Go on, tell me how wrong I am.”

“I’ll do no such thing, Barry. If you don’t like something we’re not going to do it.”

“But everyone’s always ‘Oh shower sex is so fun and hot’ and you are obviously into the idea or you wouldn’t have been all seductively talking about it.” 

“You’re right,” Len conceded as he started to walk away from Barry. Why couldn’t Barry have kept his mouth shut and got into the shower with Len? Barry would just do it. Maybe it’d be more fun this time? Len pulled open a closet door. No, he was leaving, “Len, wait!”

“I guess I'll have to?” Len said as he pulled a robe exactly like the one he was wearing from the closet and tossed it to Barry. Barry didn’t so much catch the robe as it fell on top of him. He pulled it into his arms to keep it from hitting the floor. 

“Go, on, take your shower and I’ll order us some food,” Len nodded toward the en suite bath, “I want to feed you before I take you to bed.”

"Oh, okay, that sounds, yeah, let me just...," Barry pointed toward the bathroom then back at Len. "You, stay there. I will be right back!" Barry was grateful that Len didn't comment when he nearly face-planted as his feet got tangled in the robe’s belt as he ran for the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry had finally managed to calm himself down when a knock at the lab door set his nerves back on edge. He really hoped it was Patty or a night shift CSI wanting the lab and not Iris come back to console him. He loved that they could be still be close, but having his ex-wife take care of him right now would have made him feel doubly pathetic.

“Open up, Allen, I know you’re in there,” Chief Rory growled through the door. Barry could see the man’s strong form shadowed by the light in the hall as he reached to unlock the door.

This...this could be bad. Barry smiled brightly as he pulled open the door, “Hi Chief, how did that happen?” Barry fumbled with the lock as though it were broken. He could tell right away that the Chief was not going to have any his theatrics.

“Is there...,” Barry loosened his tie slightly as he cleared his throat, “Is there something I can do for you, Chief?” 

Rory walked purposefully around Barry’s lab inspecting every piece of equipment that wasn’t nailed down. “Can I help you find something?” Had Barry forgotten a report in his distress?

“Making sure there’s no cameras in here,” Rory grunted.

Barry was so screwed. 

Barry tried a laugh, “What? Why would that be a thing that you think would happen?”

Rory thumped down the book he was leafing through, “Don’t try that shit with me, Allen! I saw your face down there and the way West tore out of here.”

“What?” Oh, god what if Iris? 

“Stop looking like you’re gonna faint, I’m sure she ain’t gonna do anything too stupid,” Rory blocked Barry as when he tried for the door.

“Chief, I gotta find her.” 

“The only place you’ll find her is at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. Let her blow off some steam, kid.”

“You don’t think she’d…” Go to Len, tell him to stay away. He didn’t know how to say that to Rory so he just looked away when Rory’s face turned hard and angry.

“He told you,” The Chief sounded resigned.

Barry wanted to deny the allegation, but Len had told him -months ago about everything that had happened between him and Chief Rory. It had been one of the first conversations that they'd had that went beyond fun and flirting. He’d felt odd for weeks after knowing such personal things about the Chief and he didn’t have it in him to lie at this point.

“He told me some things, yes,” Barry ran his hand nervously over the back his head.

“He tell you how he screwed me? In every way possible,” The Chief face was cold as he spoke, ”How I nearly lost my job? Hell, I was sure I was gonna go to jail ‘fore it was all over.”

Barry bit his lip as he nodded. Len had told him about being an angry young man whose father bullied Len and his sister, holding up a young Mick Rory as the type of 'real man' his son should strive to be. Len had said of all the things he’d done, seducing Mick just to shove it in his father’s face was one of the few things he really regretted. 

“I know this probably won’t mean much to you, but Len is sorry about what happened.”

“ _Len_ can take his apologies and regrets and shove ‘em up his ass!”

Len had said that he’d tried to apologize to Mick several times over the years, but after having it thrown back in his face as insincere, he’d given up and often given in to being the bad guy when it came to dealing with the Chief.

“You know I never looked at another man. It’s always been women for me, but he can look at you, look at you like your the only thing worth looking at in the world.” Barry flushed. How many times had he been in Len’s presence and felt the same? It made him feel unworthy at times, but it was also addicting.

Barry swallowed, he was silent as Rory watched him. Barry didn’t know what to say, didn’t have the strength to comfort anyone at the moment. He looked at the clock wishing he could just go home to lick his wounds.

“It’s always an angle with him,” Chief Rory seemed to be talking more to himself than Barry.

“He tell you how he told his old man about us?” Barry shook his head. He wished the Chief would end this little trip down memory lane. It was doing nothing for Barry’s nerves.

“He filmed us.” 

Barry thought for a second that the floor had given away under him.

“He said he knew the old man would call him out a liar if he didn’t have proof.”

“That’s..,” A coincidence or maybe just bad luck? Rory came closer as he spoke. “I know you ain’t got a reason to trust me about him, but I’m telling you that whatever that was downstairs wasn’t an accident. He’s working an angle or some scheme and if you think he won’t run over you to get what he wants, Allen.” The Chief mercifully stopped. 

Barry was glad. He wasn’t sure he if he was about to cry or punch the Chief in the mouth.

“He wouldn’t do that,” Barry sounded like a child even to his own ears, “I don’t even have anything he’d want.” 

Rory snorted, “It ain’t gotta be about you, Allen. Maybe he wants something else and this is the way to get it.” Barry rubbed at his forehead, he felt a headache coming on. 

Barry barely noticed the Chief moving toward him, so he started when a hand landed on his shoulder, “Go home, Allen, get drunk and try to forget about this mess. Maybe if you’re lucky some meta will get jealous of all the attention Snart’s gettin' and stir up trouble.”

Barry felt guilty when a part of him hoped the Chief was right.

“Thanks Chief,” he said numb, “I think I will head home.”

The Chief gave him one more pat as he walked away, “You do that, Allen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nice comments and kudos. I really appreciate them!


	4. Chapter 4

Barry was starting to wish he’d gone for that drink instead of running home to his parents. He'd been tossing and turning for hours in the twin bed his parents kept in his room trying to get his racing mind to catch up with his exhausted body. His mom had mentioned several times buying a larger bed and turning the room into a proper guest room, but for the moment Barry was glad to have the comfort of the familiar. 

His eyes traveled over the awards and medals he’d earned throughout his school career, missing the simplicity of it all. Barry flipped himself over on to his back, the Chief’s words were eating at him. Barry had turned it over and over and could see no way that what had happened was a set-up and even if it was, what could Len have hoped to gain? Still the thought lingered. Barry resigned himself to going over that night’s events one more time.

_The Night in Question_

Three weeks. Three weeks meant it was over. He knew that. An occasional text, decreasing contact, Len had decided they were done and Barry was going to accept it like the mature adult he was. After all, one did not enter into an illicit, secret affair with expectations. That would be childish. He knew that! Knew that even as he and Len seemed to grow closer with each encounter.

Barry had berated himself repeatedly over the past several months for being too accommodating, too openly adoring, but Len had seemed to soak it up like a sponge, so Barry didn’t hold back when they were together and he'd thought Len was doing the same. Which was probably why the loss of whatever they had was smarting like it was, even though Barry had known all along that it was going to end sooner or later.

Barry looked around his sparse apartment. Iris had a few things at the house for him, but he’d been hesitant to bring them into his new space. It felt wrong to bring things from his life with her to a place he’d hoped to make his own, but seeing so little in the space made it feel like a huge gulf had opened up in his life. His phone buzzed, no doubt Eddie and Patty trying one more time to get him to join them for the concert. Barry had to admit he was interested by the prospect of hearing local bands play some of the music that had made it’s way across during the breach, but he had turned down their invite not wanting to be a third wheel on their date. And, he could admit now, not wanting to miss his chance if Len called. He looked at his watch, it was after 7 now, Len would have called if he was going to. 

Barry sank down into the couch. He wasn’t pouting, people who have sexy affairs don’t pout when they end -they go on to the next sexy affair. Len was probably already seeing someone new. And now Barry was pouting.

Another buzz from his phone sent a jolt through his system. What was he doing? He was not going to sit around his apartment and wait for a call that wasn’t going to come. This was his new life and he was going to live it.

Barry scripted Eddie to let him know he’d meet him and Patty at the concert in 20 minutes.

___________________________________________________________________________

Barry’s father had always told him that he was too old for his age. Barry used to roll his eyes when his dad said it, but he was starting to think his dad was on to something after all. The happy, dancing faces of hundreds of people were doing nothing to better his mood or his outlook. Eddie and Patty had each pulled him into the crowd to dance, but he’d begged off after several drunk, sweaty bodies pressed into him with intent.

It had felt wrong, like he was betraying Len by letting other men and women run their hands over his body. He knew it was silly to keep thinking of the other man, but Len had such great hands.

Eddie was spinning Patty around in the air, both of them laughing and singing along with the chorus. Barry laughed with them as they tumbled through the crowd toward the bar. They’d tried to get Barry to join them for another drink, but he decided that he’d had enough for the night. Maybe he should just leave instead of ruining their fun?

“Well, look who it is?” A gleeful voice called from the crowd. Barry only registered that the voice had been speaking to him when Hartley stumbled out of the mass and over to him. “It’s Booty Call!” Hartley said as he flung himself into Barry’s arms. “Hartley?”

“Don’t,” Hartley burped, “Excuse me. Don’t tell him I call you that!” Hartley was pointing at him as he spoke, his finger nearly touching Barry’s face, “He’ll be mad.”

Barry wasn’t sure if he should focus on the fact that a member of Len’s staff thought of him like that or that Hartley thought Len knowing he thought about Barry like that would cause him to get angry. 

“I am sooo glad to see you, Barry.” Hartley sounded so sincerely overjoyed that Barry missed him going in for another hug. “You’re the best, Barry, just the best.”

“Thanks, Hartley,” Barry didn’t know what he was the best at and thinking of the looks the man shot him on occasion he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“No, Barry you don’t understand. He’s a beast, like,” Hartly held up his hands to indicate claws, “I mean I would have offered to sleep with him, but Shawna says I’ll have to take that class again if I do,” Hartley rolled his eyes dramatically as he spoke. 

“S’why I’m here. She said **I** needed to blow off some steam.” Hartley kept talking as Barry tried to follow Hartley's train of thought. "But, I told her if she didn’t get him out of there before midnight he’d be a nightmare all day and I wasn’t putting up with it.” Hartley lay a hand on Barry’s shoulder, bringing Barry’s attention back to the man in front of him.

“Where?”

Hartley blinked at him owlishly, “Uhm?”

“You said out of there by midnight. Is he at an event or…”

“You poor, sweet child,” Hartley grabbed Barry’s cheeks with both palms, “you know he’ll probably kill me for this, don’t you?”

Barry smiled, that was not a no.

________________________________________________________________________

“Shhhh!” He wasn’t sure why Hartley was shushing him since he wasn’t the one making the racket. “If Carter finds us sneaking in…”

“When Carter finds you sneaking in, you mean,” Carter’s voice echoing out of the dark caused both Hartley and Barry to nearly jump out of their skins.

“Jesus, Hartley, are you drunk?” Hartley lifted his head and threw back his shoulders. “I am not!”

Carter looked at Hartley doubtfully. “And why is he here?”

Carter didn’t look at Barry when he spoke, causing a spark of indignation to light up in Barry’s chest. Hartley gave Barry a side-long glance. “He’s a present for the Mayor.”

And now Barry was hoping a small breach would open up under his feet and swallow him whole. Carter looked at him like he was an idiot most of the time anyway and he knew this would not help matters.

“Hart, you know the Mayor would tear you apart if he heard you talking like that,” Kendra emerged from the darkened hallway Carter had been hiding in, adjusting her dress slightly as she came into the light.

“Oh, come Kendra, don’t make me take the class again,” Hartley’s shoulders dropped.

“The class? You’re breaking into City Hall, you realize that don’t you?”

“It’s not breaking in! I work for the Mayor!”

“For now,” Carter crossed his arms as Kendra came to his side. They were standing awfully close.

“Oh…” Kendra raised an inquisitive brow at Barry.

“You two,” Barry pointed between them and then pointed to the hall. Carter stiffened and dropped his arms to his sides, curling his hands into fists. Barry decided it would be best not to finish his thought and shut his mouth with a pop.

“Where the fuck is everyone?” Len’s voice rang through the Hall from the floor above. Barry looked up to find Len coming to a stop at the top of the stairs they'd been trying to sneak up. City Hall proper wasn’t a very large building, with most of the city’s business taking place in a more modern facility across the street, but it was designed to be grand. Seeing Len looking down at them from the top of the stairs reminded Barry of the old romances his grandmother used to make him watch with her when he was a kid.

Len looked unhappy and confused as he took in the assembled group. Barry’s heart fluttering wildly when the unhappiness seemed to melt away from Len's face as their eyes met.

“Barry?” His name sounded loud in the dark. Shawna came into view a few moments later looking even more confused than Len.

Shawna looked at the group at the bottom of the stairs and back to Len, “How about we take a 15? Let everyone stretch their legs?”

Len turned to her slightly,” We were just coming back from a 15.”

Shawna shrugged her shoulders, “I want to talk to Hart about the show and find some chocolate. You do what you think is best, Mayor.” Shawna stepped lightly down the stairs coming to take Hartley’s arm and leading him down the hallway Kendra and Carter had been hiding in. Kendra looked to the Mayor and at his nod took Carter's arm in her hand, turning them so they could follow Shawna and Hartley's path into the darkness. 

“Barry, what are you doing here?” Len’s voice was carefully neutral as he spoke.

Barry tried for nonchalant, “Oh, just ran into Hart,” the nickname didn’t sound at all natural coming from his lips, “thought I’d drop by,” he said as he made his way up the stairs, “he said you might be around.” Barry shrugged as he came to a stop in front of Len.

Len shook his head, “You should go home, I know I’ve been out of touch,” Len exhaled heavily, “believe me, I know, but this isn’t the time or the place for us to talk.” Barry nodded his head as he walked past Len toward the direction he’d seen Shawna coming from.

“Is your office back here?”

He heard Len take a frustrated breath behind him, but his footsteps soon fell into step behind Barry’s. Barry walked toward the only lit room in the hall as the soft sound of their footfalls echoed through the hallway.

Barry looked around the office, eyes skating over the art on the wall as he eyeing the stacks of files and papers piled up on the tables and chairs. “We’re trying to get the STAR Labs proposal ready for tomorrow,” Len said as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Barry nodded pressing his lips together, “I could help if you need a hand.”

“We’re almost done, just a few last touches.” Len seemed to appreciate the offer, giving Barry a small, tired smile.

“Okay, well, how about I suck your dick instead?” Len started, his expression changing from wary to shocked at Barry's forwardness.

“While that’s not an unwelcome offer,” Len looked at him trying to fight a grin, “I don’t think this is the time or place for that either.”

Barry felt his cheeks heat, “As far as I’m concerned time and place don't really matter as much as us being together, even if it's just for a little while.”

Len took several quick steps to Barry taking Barry's shoulders in his hands. “I’m sorry it been so long. It’s been … _Crazy_ , and I didn’t want to give you a bunch of excuses and then time passed and I thought maybe you...” Barry surged into Len, pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. He didn’t care about Len’s reasons or fears, Len wanted him, had wanted him, thought about him while they were apart that's all Barry needed to know. Len pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Barry almost painfully as their kiss quickly became deep and heated.

Barry's hands traveled to the back of Len’s head so he could run his fingers through Len’s short hair. He’d missed this, missed touching Len, his warmth and passion. Barry whined when he felt Len pulling away. “No, no, wait.”

“Barry, we need to cool off unless you want my staff walking in on their Mayor sporting a hard on.”

Barry rolled his body against Len’s, enjoying Len’s sharp intake of breath and the feeling of pressure against his own erection. “To be young again,” Len chuckled darkly, his nose tracing the line of Barry’s cheekbone. “God, if you only knew how badly I’ve missed this -you. How hard it is for me not to make love to you right now.”

Barry felt his skin flush, “Len, please,” Barry whispered as their lips met in a lingering kiss. “Tomorrow night after the City Council meets we’ll go to the Ritz. I’ll send Wally home in an empty car. We’ll have all night.” Len's proposal sounded amazing, but still, Barry whimpered, he couldn’t help it. He was so turned on he was throbbing, but he would never make Len do something he didn’t want to do. “Okay, okay, tomorrow night,” he said breathlessly as he tried to calm his body down.

He'd just drawn maybe two calming breaths when Len pulled him in for another scorching kiss. Barry had self-control, he really did, but he was going to come in his pants like a horny teenager if they didn’t stop kissing and touching, “Len, I’m gonna lose it.” He said breathlessly as Len kissed across Barry's jaw and nipped at an earlobe. 

Len growled and pulled back slightly to look at him. “You do need it, don’t you, Baby?” Len said, his voice low and smokey.

“It’s been weeks,” Barry said, frustrated and embarrassed.

“Weeks?” Len's voice lifted slightly, intrigued. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself, have you, Barry?”

Barry hadn’t been, at least not in _that_ , way. Touching himself, alone is his bed when all he could think about was Len had just made him feel lonelier and more stressed, so he’d decided to take a break for a while.

Barry couldn’t answer, hoping that the pained expression he gave Len told the man what he needed to know. Len took a few steps back, shaking his head at Barry, “You’re hell on the self-control,” Len kept his eyes on Barry has he picked up the phone handset from a side table and hit the third button down. Len’s eyes were so intense, Barry couldn’t tear himself away. “Kendra?”

Barry couldn’t hear the other end of the conversation, but he was elated when Len said, “Let’s make that a 30, alright?” Len smiled at him mischievously as Barry pulse picked up. “Thank you, Kendra.” Len said before dropping the the handset back in it’s cradle, “Take off your pants and get on the desk." 

Barry had learned that the thing about powerful men is that they don't have to order you do anything, they make you want to do the things they ask of you. Barry really, really wanted to do what Len was asking and got to it.

Barry unbuckled his pants as he walked backwards towards the general area where he thought Len's desk was, hoping to make it without falling on his ass. He skin was tingling and warm all over as he returned Len’s smile with an enthusiastic, “Yes, Mayor Snart.”

___________________________________________________________________________

_In the Now_

Len had kept his promise to Barry and they’d spent the night together after Len’s presentation to the City Council. They had both enjoyed having so much time to be together, though Barry had caught himself and Len hesitating at times to speak. Barry knew his reasons for staying quiet and hoped he knew Len’s reasons as well. Barry had hoped that maybe some day they’d talk about the fact they were having the longest one-night stand in history, and what that meant, but Barry hadn't wanted to push and really didn't want what they had to end, so he'd promised himself that he table the conversation till another night. A night that may never come, now.

Barry tried turning over in his small bed again as he began running through the chemical compositions of the metals in his room. Maybe if he got his mind off this disaster of a day and didn’t think too hard about tomorrow he’d be able to get a few hours of sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos -they are very much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a moment that could be seen as 'slut-shaming' on Barry's part, but it's mostly a misunderstanding, so I didn't tag it, but I wanted to let you know just in case...

Barry felt a bit like he was floating. The stress, lack of sleep, and worrying about Len wearing on his nerves and mind. His parents had tried to talk him into staying home and taking a sick day, but he had reasoned that the distraction would be good for him. 

Unfortunately, work was anything but a distraction. Iris kept subtly checking in on him, while Rory was hiding in his office all day making the department feel out of balance. Barry had thought about reaching out to the Chief, hoping maybe he would understand the way Barry was feeling, exposed and confused, but Barry didn’t want to dredge up something that was obviously very painful for the man and talked himself out of invading the Chief's office.

Barry was trying to concentrate on pulling together a blood-splatter report, which is the excuse he gave for not hearing the phone ringing or Patty repeatedly saying his name.

Patty smiled at him indulgently as she handed him the phone, “She says she’s your landlady?” Patty said giving Barry a shrug as she handed him the receiver. Barry was genuinely confused as he took the phone. 

“Hello?” Barry had only spoken to his landlord twice and was a little perplexed as to why the man might be calling him at work. He had paid his rent this month, hadn’t he?

“Pretend I just told you you’re apartment is flooding.” It took Barry a moment to place the voice. “Li...landlady, my landlady, yes you are,” Barry looked around to make sure Patty was giving him some space. “Uhm, oh no!” Barry was never a good actor. “My apartment, yes, I’ll be there right away!”

Lisa sounded beyond annoyed, when she said, “We’ll pick you up at the rail station near your apartment in half-an-hour. Make sure you’re not being followed,” and hung up the phone.

Barry made his excuses and hoped the fact that his apartment was supposedly flooded provided a good cover for his flushed face and anxiety. Len wanted to see him. Barry was both excited and terrified, but at least whatever happened Barry would know now what Len was thinking and where they where at, even if that was no where at all. 

___________________________________________________________________________

He recognized Wally and the car immediately as he exited the rail station and had to fight the urge to run to the car. He knew Len probably wasn’t here to pick him up, but there was a possibility that he was in that car waiting to wrap Barry in his arms.

Wally rolled his eyes at Barry’s eagerness as approached the car, “Calm down, lover-boy." Wally said as he opened car's back door. "You’re not going to like this at all.”

A pair of deadly-looking high heels had Barry swallowing back some of his excitement. Barry quickly took the seat across from Lisa as Wally closed the door behind him. Lisa stared at him without speaking while Wally got in and started up the car, rolling up the privacy screen as the car pulled out onto the street.

Lisa leaned across the car, her eyes boring into Barry. “If you’re responsible for this any way, I’ll cut your balls off and shove them down your throat.” Barry crossed his legs, tenting his hands across his kneecap, “Me?”

Lisa sat back, with a noisy intake of air. “Len believes in you for some reason.” A pained look crossed Lisa’s face as she turned to look out the window to watch the traffic while Wally made his way downtown. “You disappoint him and I will spend the rest of my life making you pay, Allen.”

Barry felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Rory’s words had plagued him even though in his heart he couldn’t believe Len had orchestrated something like this, especially when Barry could see no way such exposure could gain Len anything. “I didn’t have anything to do with that video, Ms. Snart. I would never hurt Len like that or in any other way, if I could help it.” Barry hated to think that Len was suspicious of him, but he could see with everything that had happened between Len and Rory he might have had a reason to be.

Lisa didn’t answer just kept her focus on the passing streets till they got close enough to the Mayor’s house that traffic was slowed by the reporters on the street surrounding the house. “Get down, Allen. I left alone and if someone sees you they’ll go nuts again.”

Barry ducked down. He’d be lying if he said the secrecy and clandestine nature of his relationship with Len hadn’t been a part of the fun, but now seeing the reality of what it must be like for Len day-to-day trying to have a personal life in a city that both loved and loved to talk about their Mayor had to be difficult. Maybe that had been Barry’s appeal to Len -just some nobody that didn’t have their own contingent of press following their every move like most of Len’s past lovers did.

Lisa gave him a stern look when Barry tried to rise before the garage door had finished closing. Barry sank back down in his seat as they were enveloped in darkness. Lisa didn’t wait for Wally to open the door, just got out. Barry hesitated a moment before following her out of the car. Thanking Wally as he shut the door. Barry had only been in the house with Len once, but he could probably get to Len’s office on his own. The fact that Lisa was choosing to act as his guide caused him to lose hope that he and Len would be able to talk alone.

His conclusion proved true when Carter opened the door to Len’s office and Lisa walked in ahead of Barry. Barry paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Carter motioned for him to raise his arms and proceeded to pat him down as he stood in the doorway to Len’s office. “That’s enough, Carter!” Len’s voice was hard when he spoke. Almost as hard as the look that Carter shot him as he pulled his hands from Barry’s body. Len stood from his desk as Barry hesitantly stepped inside. 

“Barry,” Len nodded to him as he put his hands in his pockets and came around to lean against the front of his desk. It was the same position Barry had taken that night in City Hall. “Lennie,” Lisa’s voice held a warning though Barry wasn’t sure who she was warning about what.

Barry couldn’t take his eyes off Len and Len seemed to be having the same problem. “Give us a few minutes, Lise.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She said looking between them.

Barry felt himself draw back, hurt. It almost sounded like she was afraid Barry would do something to Len. “I told you...I would never,” Lisa gave him an unimpressed look, “I just want to talk to you for a few minutes." Barry turned pleading eyes to Len, "I wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

Len drew his eyes down and away for a moment, “Lise, please.” Barry had never heard Len beg for anything. Lisa made loud stomping noises as she rushed past Barry and out or the room. “I swear Len if you don’t stop thinking with your dick one of these days...” Lisa tried to slam the door behind her, but Carter’s quick hands caught the door and managed to lessen the impact in the quiet room.

“Barry..”

“Len..”

They both huffed, and then smiled when they tried to say “You first,” at the same time as well.

“I didn’t have anything to do with that video getting made or released, Len you’ve got to know that,” Barry had started to walk to Len, but halted when he noticed the man’s muscles tense as Barry got closer.

“I do, at least I think I do, but even I have to admit I haven’t always thought clearly when I’ve been in relationships in the past.” Len’s shoulders dropped, “I’d almost sworn off sex altogether after Sara, but then you showed up.”

Barry’s brows drew together, “But nothing happened between the two of you, you had that press conference...,” Barry remembered the scandal well, accusations that Mayor Snart was having an affair with Sara Merlyn, wife of billionaire Tommy Merlyn, who’d been looking to invest in Central City. Barry’s legs felt like jelly so he allowed himself to fall into one of the office chairs. Barry swallowed hard, looking at Len wide-eyed and questioning. 

“God, Barry, I’m sorry I did not mean to tell you like that,” Barry remembered Rory’s warnings and started to feel his head spin. Maybe Len was the type of man who just took what he wanted and damn the consequences for Barry -for anyone. Barry came back to his senses when Len knelt in front of him taking Barry’s hands in his. “It was a mistake, I was lonely, they’d married young and for the wrong reasons...” Barry thought he was going to be sick -that's what everyone had said about him and Iris and he'd held up the Merlyn's as an example of an exception to the rule.

“I don’t want to talk about that right now, okay.” Barry felt Len’s hands falling away, “I mean, it’s none of my business who you’ve been with or why you or they did whatever they did. I don’t care about that, not really.” Barry could tell that Len didn’t quite believe Barry’s assertion but was willing to let the subject drop. 

“Would it be forward of me to ask what you do care about?” Len gave him a small smile. 

Barry knew it was now or never, “You, Len, I care about you.”

Len’s smile went crooked, “Lisa will think I’m a fool for believing you.”

Barry started, “I know how it looks. I mean I come to your office to seduce you and someone just happens to record it, but I swear it was not me. I would never do that to you or to me.” Barry blushed furiously, “Len, people are talking about the size of my penis on the news!” 

Len took Barry’s shaking hands in his, “I’m so sorry, Barry. I hate that you’ve had to endure something like this. I was trying to…” Len closed his eyes briefly, “Barry there’s something else you need to know.” 

Barry was sure his stomach had dropped through the floor. “What?” Len stood and walked over to his desk, hitting a button on a recorder that Barry had failed to notice earlier. A gravelly voice rumbled through the room. The words didn’t make sense till he placed the speaker, “Is that Harrison Wells?” Barry stood as he spoke. “And is he leaving me,” Barry pointed at himself, “STAR Labs?”

“It would appear so,” Len was studying him closely. Barry shook his head as he rounded the desk to get closer to Len, “I had no idea! I swear, Len.”

“Barry, a sex scandal is one thing, people don’t really care who I sleep with once they get their little thrill out of it, but this could destroy me.”

Barry wanted to deny that anything could take Len down. He’d survived hits that would have had most politicians tucking-tail and running, but Len kept fighting and Central City loved him for it. But even Barry had to concede this could be damning. Having an affair with the one person who would benefit the most from the sale of STAR Labs, a man that Len had appointed to the exploratory committee that had made the recommendation to the city. 

Len would either look like a fool who’d gotten duped or a co-conspirator who was helping his lover unload a financial burden on the city’s dime. 

Len’s eyes clouded over, “I’ve been negotiating with the board through Hewitt. He must have left some sort of recording device during one of his visits. He came to me a few days ago saying that the board wanted more money for the property and threatening to release the video of us and the recording of the will. I tried to buy some time, but they released the video. Hewitt said they’d wait for the press to die down, but if I didn’t agree to their terms they’d release everything and try again with the new administration after I got impeached.”

Barry had that sick feeling again. It was similar to the feeling he’d had during the Earth-2 fiasco. 

Earth-2? There was something, just on the edge of Barry’s memory. A snatch of an overheard conversation, “Harrison Wells didn't leave me STAR Labs.”

Len gave him a confused look. “I could play the recording again?”

“Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but after the breaches I met someone. Well, several someones actually. It was me, another me from the other side, another Earth and there was a lot of scary and terrible things that happened that I promise I will tell you all about, but one of those people was Harrison Wells, our Harrison Wells and we rescued his daughter and the other me from Zoom.” Len’s face hardened at the mention of Zoom’s name. Len wanted that menace gone as much as anyone in the City. “But before they left I heard other me, tell Wells that if he wanted a safe place to stay he would have a home at STAR Labs and when Wells tried to say he couldn't do that the other Barry said he wanted to do something good with his inheritance!” Barry grabbed Len’s arms tightly. 

“I’m not the Barry Allen he’s talking about in the recording!”

Len’s eyes brightened and some of the tension fell from his brow. "But how can prove it?"

Barry didn't believe in a power higher than science, but when the realization hit he thought he could hear angels singing. The concert! “The recording is from the other side of the breach. It’ll have markers all over it, just like the breacher music they've been playing all over the city. It’s how they could tell the music wasn’t from our Earth. It’s got frequency signatures we can't create or copy.”

Barry could see Len planning something, “If they break the recording first, it won’t matter what the truth is, people will make up their mind and we’ll have to play defense.”

Barry felt a thrill, Len was so smart and savvy. Damn, if it wasn’t sexy. “We should do a press conference this afternoon right before the news hour. Make sure as many people hear the truth as possible.” Barry knew they'd need to strike while the press was still hungry for details.

Len’s eyes went distant for a moment before looking to Barry worriedly, “Barry, this is probably the best play, but you do realize that your privacy will be non-existent for a while, at least till things cool down.”

Barry didn’t like that he’d have to dodge the press, but he would do it for Len and the truth. “I can handle the press don’t worry about me.”

Len sat heavily in his chair, “You know a side of the press, Barry. There will be people asking you questions about the video, our private life, they’ll hound your friends and family. Do you really want to expose yourself and them to that scrutiny.” Barry leaned against Len’s desk, “I told my parents everything last night. They’ll support me no matter what happens. I would like some time to talk to Iris, Eddie, and the Chief so they’re prepared, but I think they’re tough enough to handle whatever comes at them.”

Len shifted uncomfortably, “And do you think that we’ll be able to handle it?” Barry really wished they’d spent the other night talking a little more. “I’d like to try. I know it’ll be hard, but if we stand by each other, it won’t matter to me what they say.” Barry hesitated, “And, I’d like to give us a try, a real one. I mean, I’ve loved being your booty-call, but I think we’ve moved past that," Barry took a deep breath, "at least, I have.” 

Barry took Len’s hand when he offered it, “I think we moved to something more a few months back, Barry, but are you sure? You hate politics and my life..,”

Barry couldn’t disagree, “I just want to be your boyfriend. Lisa can still do all the politicking and parties. I’ll just do you.” Barry really needed to remember his wording. “I mean, me and you.”

Len pulled Barry forward, the both of them laughing as Len pulled Barry into his lap, “We’re going to break the chair!” Barry mock-complained. Though he could care less about the chair while sitting on Len’s lap. “Who cares about the damn chair?" Len said as he pulled Barry to him, "Will you kiss me, now?".

“How could I say no to the Mayor,” Barry murmured and pressed his lips to Len’s.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry had never been so relieved in his life.

The press conference had been intense and embarrassing, but Len had been a rock for him throughout the whole experience making it bearable. He couldn't believe how well Len handled such personal questions and how hard he'd worked to keep the press focused on the fact that the Board of Directors of START Labs had attempted to blackmail Len and extort money from the City.

Len was still at City Hall meeting with the DA's office and members of the City Council and probably would be there till late in the night. Barry had wanted to stay, but Len had insisted that he return to the House to rest and wait for him, preferably naked and in Len's bed. The thought made him feel all tingly inside. 

"Well, that's an interesting look on your face," Hartley was looking at him with one eyebrow raised as he brought his attention away from the pad he'd been using to read press updates. Barry had insisted that he didn't need a babysitter, but Len had wanted more than just Wally with him on the trip to the house -just in case they got swarmed by the paparazzi on the way.

Barry felt his cheeks heat, "Yeah, just anxious to get home, I mean, to the Mayor's house, rest up a bit." Barry rubbed his hands briskly along his thighs. "I don't see how all of you keep it together so well running on no sleep.

Hartley huffed, "Who says we do? I'm functioning on about 4 hours sleep in as many days, so I soon as I get you home I'm hitting one of the guestrooms and sleeping for a day."

Barry smiled at the man, "You deserve the break. I can't believe you got that whole thing organized in just a few hours."

"It's a team effort, trust me," Hartley gave him a sincere look, "And you really saved our asses out there, so you're part of the team now too, I guess."

Barry felt a little prickle in the back of his mind and tried to ignore it. Tried and failed. "So, that night," Barry raised his eyebrows, "at the concert... you were there with some friends or..?"

Hartley's attention had shifted back to the pad, "Oh, yeah, sort of, I'd been trying to talk Shawna into going. She loves breacher stuff." 

"So you knew about the frequencies?" Hartley hands gripped the pad tightly his knuckles going white.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I'd heard something about them, but you know _science_ ," Hartley made a sweeping motion above his head, slicing the air, "was definitely not my strong suit in college." Hartley brought his pad up closer to his face, effectively ending their conversation.

Barry wasn't a cop, but he'd been in enough interrogations to know when someone wasn't being honest.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was dark out. Had been for a few hours. Barry's weary body had been begging him for sleep, but he needed to talk to Len and he would wait as long as it took.

___________________________________________________________________________ 

"Barry?" Len whispered as he came into the bedroom. He was probably expecting Barry to be asleep as he lightly stepped into the room. Len was actually trying to be considerate of him. Barry's voice was loud in the quiet room, "I'm awake."

Len's head turned toward the head of the bed. Barry was sitting with his legs crossed, his back leaning against the headboard, "You can turn on the light, if you need it." Barry could see from Len's measured movements that Len was interpreting Barry's harsh tone appropriately.

"You're up late," Len tried to sound happy, but the strain was obvious in his voice and body as he flipped the lights.

Barry's eyes took a moment to adjust to the low light. "I've been up watching the news all night. The STAR Labs scandal made national coverage." Len let out a slow, measured breath.

"We thought that might be a possibility. I'm sorry, I should have..."

"Should have what?" Barry pushed himself forward onto his knees.

Len rolled his lips together, giving Barry a considering look, "You're upset. It's been a long day."

"How long?" Len seemed taken aback by the ferocity in Barry's voice.

Len brought his hands up to rest on his hips, "How long what, Barry?"

"How long have you known the voice recording was from the other side?" Len opened his mouth to speak, but Barry cut him off quickly, "I know it was before I came here today, so don't lie to me."

Len dropped his eyes from Barry to the floor. Barry had been so focused he hadn't noticed how intensely Len was watching him. "Two days."

Barry's heart and hope sank. "Before they released the video?"

Len nodded, keeping his eyes averted as he licked his lips quickly.

Barry took a couple of steps on his knees till he reached the edge of the bed and stood up. "Why?" Barry hardly recognized his own voice, "Why did you let them release that video?"

Len opened his mouth to speak but Barry cut him off, "Don't lie to me!"

Len always kept his eyes on Barry, always knew just what to say, watching him grasping for words was ...difficult to say the least.

Len dropped his shoulders and brought his hands up in a placating manner, "I didn't _let_ them release the video. They did it to show me what they were willing to do."

"If you knew that you could disprove the audio you could have turned everything over to the police before they released it!"

Len nodded ashamedly, "Yes, Barry," Len finally met his eyes, "I could have, but..."

This was the part Barry was dreading, had been dreading all night as he watched the news channels report on the Mayor's soaring public support while what remained of the STAR Labs Board of Director's imploded. The pundits were predicting the City would get the property for a song, if not given the property outright. Len swallowed hard as he took a step toward Barry, "They thought we were stupid, Barry. That I'd be so scared by a scandal I'd roll over and hand them the city's money. I couldn't leave them with an out." Barry had to get out of here. He couldn't listen to this anymore.

"Barry!" Barry side-stepped Len's attempt to take him by the arm. "I couldn't give them a chance to hide behind their lawyers or drag this out in court. They came at me and I came back with everything I had!"

"Including Me?" The room went quiet except for their harsh breathes. "They've replayed the press conference a couple of times. I kept watching it because I was afraid what they'd say about me, about us, but it seems Central City loves the Mayor's new boyfriend," Barry had to hold himself back from striking out physically as he his voice turned cold, "Apparently, I poll well with women voters and men under 35." 

"Barry," Len sounded like he'd been punched in the stomach, "you're, ...you're very easy to love."

Barry scoffed, "And a great victim to parade in front of the press." He said, letting an hysterical laugh pass his lips briefly before reigning himself in, "I don't know if I'm more angry at you or myself for being so gullible."

"You're not...,

"Stupid? No, I'm not! Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? That I'd just crawl into bed with you and turn off my brain? 

"I know you're smart, brilliant even, I would say. I guess, I was hoping if we had more time together, that you'd..,"

"That I'd be so in love with you that I'd overlook you publicly humiliating me?"

"This wasn't my choice!" Len was pointing his finger at the floor with some force as he spoke. 

"No, but this is mine." Barry turned to leave, bracing himself when he heard Len's quick steps behind him. Len grabbed his bicep hard, pulling Barry close to him. "Barry, please, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking for it anyway."

Len's eyes were guarded, his mouth drawn into a deep frown. It would have been a lie to say that Barry didn't consider Len's plea. He cared for Len, even now he wanted to be able to trust him, but if life in a police station had taught him anything, it was that the majority of crimes were committed by repeat offenders and second chances usually meant second offenses. 

Barry flexed the muscle in his arm. Len got the message, releasing Barry as he turned away. "Goodbye, Len," Barry said quietly as he put distance between them, looking back at Len once more before he cleared the bedroom door. Len looked simultaneously devastated and resigned. Barry's heart felt like it was in a vice, but he'd already made up his mind and he wouldn't let his heart fool him like Len had. Barry took a long, deep breath and all but ran out of the Mayor's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the story. There will be one more part in the Series - an Earth-1/Earth-2 crossover event! 
> 
> I have gone over the story several times, but you can never catch all your own mistakes. If anything stands out, please let me know and I'll correct it as soon as I can.
> 
> And as always all comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
